Crossed Paths
by Kirari
Summary: Far in the future, changed by Kagome's choice, on of her descendants accidently falls inside the ancient well...
1. Prologue

After two years of jewel hunting, two years of romance, despair, and peril, the group finally assembled the scattered shards of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku died at Inuyasha's revenge-thirsty claws, freeing Miroku from the imprisonment which bound at his life. The wish made by Kagome on the tainted jewel brought everyone's pain to an end. It was wished that all of them, bound together with the hatred of revenge or just plain luck, would not need those chains to be together. But sadly, as time went on, everyone went their own seperate ways. Shippou left to start a clan with the other kitsune foxes, to protect villages from youkai attacks, and they soon became very famous, with their proud leader who had always wished, from long ago, to be strong and independant. Sesshoumaru settled down in Kaede's village, lavishing all his attention on Rin and soon became her official father. Jaken, on the other hand, became her babysitter. Miroku and Sango married, and left to a village not far from Kaede's and ended up having 3 children of their own. Myouga became a storyteller far across the lands, seeing he had nothing to give the group any longer. Kouga decided that leaving Kagome alone would be best, and ended up in an engagement with Princess Tsuyu, who's husband had died recently. Kikyou was finally sent to the spirit world, able to find peace and leave this realm. All of Naraku's workers were sent away for a freeir life, away from all the torment in the world, in death at Naraku's defeat. And as for Inuyasha and Kagome, they were married in the springtime at the Bone Eater's Well. They soon had a child. There was one scene, one scene that sealed their freedom, that forever was woven into their minds. 

_"I love you.." Kagome whispered softly, silver eyes piercing into the warm golden gaze of her love. The air was swamped with death, the fallen forms of Naraku's minions ceasing to exist, the scene spread across a crimson stained ground. But nonetheless, the pair was in their own world, created by the days they had spent together, the day they first met. "I love you." she repeated, lifting the prayer beads from his neck and then falling into a warm embrace. "I love you too..."_

They both died of old age, content with their lives and finding no reason to stay on this earth, as Kikyou had. Their line passed down generation after generation, never being lost like the past. 

That's the way all good fairy tales should end.__

Fast forwarding into the present day, with Keiyou Higurashi, his sister, Sango, and the rest of his family, but where is Souta? And Buyo? Sadly, Kagome's trip to the past altered the future, rendering the lives of her loved ones unexistant, as she stayed in the Feudal Era. Keiyou never believed the tales that his ancestor used to be married to a hanyou, for demons didn't exist in the present days. But somehow, on every full moon, he felt different for that case. It seemed the moon he looked upon from his bedroom window was somehow believable that the demons once looked out on that great white orb, which seemed impossible in itself. The whole world seemed impossible, and too big for such a small person like himself.

~*Our Cast*~

Keiyou Higurashi: 9 year old Keiyou Higurashi is a mystery. Nobody knows where he got his looks or personality, some people day its from one of his demon ancestors, oddly enough. Keiyou looks like your average nine year old kid. He has ebony black hair that is cut to below his ears, and his family usually insists that he combs it, which is quite a horror. Keiyou usually wears jeans and a shirt, nothing too special, but usually finds he's not very good at climbing with them. The only thing his family finds strange is the color of his eyes, a light amber color which supposedly only his youkai descendants had, and nobody else in his family. Keiyou is usually shy, but can be very stubborn and rude if he doesn't get his own way. Anything out of the ordinary can mystify him for days on end.

Sango Higurashi: Happy go lucky 8 year old Sango Higurashi is Keiyou's sister. She loves playing games and torturing her older brother, being kind and cute to anyone else but him. Deep down, Sango thinks he's nice, but of course, if she told him something like THAT, it would be disasterous. Sango looks nothing like her brother, with light chesnut hair streaked with gold that falls down to her shoulders, spring green eyes, and she usually wears a blouse that she thinks is absolutely adorable. Sango is named after a demon exterminator who was said to help her ancestors in their journeys, which she believes very much.

Tiva: Tiva the cat has as much of a relation with Sango as Kirara did HER Sango. The pair enjoys taunting Keiyou very much. She is a light yellow, with little black markings across her tail and ears, easily relating to Kirara the cat demon.

Suya Higurashi: Suya is Inuyasha and Kagome's child, who grew up to be an artist in a faraway village.


	2. Accident

"Keiyou! Get back here!" Sango screeched after him, chasing her elder brother. Keiyou turned slightly and stuck his tongue out, feet thudding against the pavement, a pair of headphones and a CD player clutched in his hands. "I'd like to see you catch me!" he sang playfully, panting slightly from the effort. Keiyou laughed and kept running, seeing the look of furious astonishment that her brother could be like this towards her, Sango! Suddenly, he tipped forward over a stone that was seperated from its brothers and sisters, and crashed into the pavement. Keiyou looked up in time to see Sango leaping for the headset, before..

"OWWWW!"

Ten minutes later, the siblings sat at in the dining room, attempting to enjoy their dinner. Keiyou was scarfing down salad, trying to ignore the piercing pain in his back from Sango's attack. Sango was laughing quietly, unable to concentrate on her meal. Finally, she said "Can't you eat like a civilized human being??" as Keiyou shoveled down another bowl of salad. With his mouth full, Keiyou shook his head, then winced, knocking over his bowl of salad with a loud, "OWWWWWWW!"

Tiva the cat had just knocked into his chair, whacking her furry self into the bruise he had already gotten before. "Don't I have enough torture already?" Keiyou groaned, scooping up scattered pieces of the salad. Sango giggled and leapt down from her chair. "Race you to the well!" she chirped, grabbing her pack and opening the door with a sweet smile.

Keiyou rolled his eyes as he abandoned the salad, snatching the green strap of his backpack and hefting it over one shoulder. Sango was obsessed with camping out at the ancient well in their family's shrine, for a reason Keiyou didn't know. Brother and sister tensed themselves, ready for the start signal. "Ready...set....HEY! YOU CHEATER! GO!" Sango yelped at Keiyou's back. She growled and raced off after him.

Past startled neighbors and visitors alike, Sango and Keiyou took no notice in their race. Sango soon lost sight of her older brother among all the other people standing around. She stopped beside the rickety wellhouse, jumping at a tap on the shoulder. "Took you long enough." said Keiyou, smirking. Sango whirled around angrily. "You cheater! Redo!"

Keiyou shrugged and held up a small stone. Sango glanced at it curiously. "Its just an old rock, Keiyou. Why'd you even bother pick it up?" Keiyou sighed dolefully, pocketing the small jewel in his hand and turning to grab a shovel. "I thought it was neat...want to go digging in the well?" Sango squealed delightedly. She LOVED digging in the well. Keiyou knew that his sister actually thought the Bone Eater's Well legend was true, that demons had really once existed, and that magic was no myth in the days of old. Keiyou climbed down the steps, wobbling because of the shovel's weight.

He looked up in time to find Sango skidding down the railing. "Sango! That's dangerous!" he scolded when she reached the bottom. Sango shrugged. Keiyou sighed again, lifting the metal tip of the shovel over the side of the well. He jumped in the eerie, pitch black of the well.

Sango heard no crash. When she wandered over to jump in herself, a blinding blue glow radiated from the well's depths, causing her to stumble back a few feet and put up an arm as if to shield herself. The light flickered, then slowly began to fade away as darkness overcome it. The muffled, dusty black of the wellhouse closed in once more. Sango rused over. Placing her small hands on the wooden rim, she peered inside. Keiyou was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil cliffhangeryness! Is that a word? =o_o= Okie dokes, who's gonna review first? =~.^= I might be inclined to continue, if you do.


	3. Flash from the Past

Disclaimer: I actually need to tell you?

Keiyou sat up quickly, clapping a hand to his forehead. "W-where am I?" He glanced around, noticing the shovel. Leaning on the metal end, the boy got to his feet. "SAAAANGO!" he whined. "CALL MOM! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" No answering call came from above. "That coward!" Keiyou growled angrily, grabbing the shovel and pounding it into the side of the well. He climbed up on it, and repeated the process, getting out of the well in an extremely long amount of time. "Whew.." Keiyou breathed, swinging his legs over the side, only to be put into a state of shock. "WHERE IS THIS PLACE?!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sango screamed, running inside and out of breath. Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked. "Sango, what happened?" she asked softly as her daughter ran up. "Its...(pant) Keiyou! He...fell in the well!" Sango sobbed, pointing towards the screen door. "And he never came out!" Mrs. Higurashi looked thoughtful for a moment, then took Sango's hand. "Let's go see then."

Something moved in the trees. Keiyou sprang up, unusually edgy. Apparently he had fallen into some sort of new world. He was surrounded by a thick field of flowers, gradually changing into forestland the farther away it was from the Bone Eater's well. "Well.." Keiyou mumbled, plopping down on the well's side again. "Aren't we lucky today?" A flash of red out in the field caught his eye. "Eyeep!"

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Kagome yelped, trying to follow him while treading over the numerous amount of thorn bushes in the meadow. Inuyasha stopped in front of her, smirking. "Can't even catch up now, can you?" Suddenly his ears twitched at a noise unknown the Kagome. "There's someone by the well.."

Keiyou cast a nervous glance around. What was going on? A girl's voice drifted from the meadow, over a small hill that blocked the area from view. "...wait up!" he heard. _"Maybe I'll be able to ask for directions." _he thought. Another flash. Keiyou gulped, then..."AAAAAIIIIIEEEEYAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha sniffed the boy who's shirt he had a tight grip on. The boy was screaming his head off, sounding remarkably like Kagome, and also seemed to be like her in more ways than one. "Oy, Kagome!" he called, plunking the boy back down on the well again. "Come over here, its just a stupid human boy!" 

Kagome picked her way over another thornbush, then heard Inuyasha. "A boy? I'll be right over!" she yelled back, a little helplessly as she kicked at the bush. "Take that!" The well scene came into view as Kagome beat away at the shrubbery. She ran over, rubbing at a cut on her arm. The boy wasn't anywhere to be seen, but alas for poor Keiyou, the shovel's tip was sticking out of the back of the well. Kagome laughed and walked over. "Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you." she remarked with a smile, holding out one hand.

Keiyou smiled weakly and grabbed it, causing a low growl to rumble from the person who had picked him up. Now standing, there was more of a chance to take a look at the offender. 

"AAAAARGH!!!!"


End file.
